Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.90\times 10^{4})\times (5.00\times 10^{2})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.90\times 5.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 29.5 \times 10^{4\,+\,2}$ $= 29.5 \times 10^{6}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $29.5$ is the same as $2.950 \times 10$ $ = {2.950 \times 10} \times 10^{6} $ $= 2.950\times 10^{7}$